yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Raptor Eggs/The Laboratory
Here is how the Raptor Eggs and the laboratory were discovered in Genesis Park III. Later, The search party for Melody begins when Nyx spotted something. Nyx: Uh, Guys. Look. Emerald: I don't believe it! Sunset Shimmer (Human): Whoa! Lemon Zest (Human): No way. There are a lot of eggs in a few nests of the Velociraptor. Princess Yuna: (looked at Journal 1) Raptor eggs. There could be a pack of any type of raptors, Let's go. Then, Rarity secretly stole a few raptor eggs and puts them in her backpack. Rarity (Human): There. Emerald: Come on, Rarity! Rarity (Human): Coming! Princess Yuna: Look! An old laboratory? Twilight, What do you make of it? Twilight Sparkle (Human): It seems to be abandoned for decades. The Journals were glowing as a warning. Soon, The group goes inside the lab and looked all around. Armor Bride: Look! Princess Flurry Heart: Amazing. Grenda: I've never seen anything like it. The foals discovered some old jeeps, tour vans, pickup trucks and rescue vans. Armor Bride: Those are Jurassic Park Jeep. Apple Bloom (Human): Golly. Gideon Gleeful: Golly's right, Apple Bloom. Princess Skyla: What are they doing here? Princess Yuna: They must have moved them here. The foals saw some Jurassic Park Tour Vehicles, it was painted green, yellow and red. Bart Simpson: Ay Camabra! Candy Chiu: It's incredible. Phineas Flynn: It sure is, Candy. Princess Yuna: Amazing! There're also some at Golden Oaks Library's vehicle room. Princess Flurry Heart: Cool! Sir Ector: Now, Let's get out of here quick for anything else happens. They've looked around and discovered the hatched eggs. Princess Skyla: I can't wait to tell Dean Cadance all about this. Princess Flurry Heart: I know, Its amazing. Later, Sir Ector and Sir Kay found something. Sir Ector: Look at those! Sir Kay: This must be an embryo safe. Thunder Spectrum took pictures of the embryos. Trixie took a look at the embryo safe one by one, Then stopped at the Velocirptor. Trixie (Human): (blowing raspberry) The Velociraptor blink it's eye, Trixie noticed it. Trixie (Human): What the...? Velociraptor: (growls) Rarity (Human): (screams) Princess Yuna: It's a real raptor! The Velociraptor chased them around the lab, Then all ran over the cages. Flash Sentry (Human): It's locked! Apple Bloom (Human): Here's another one! (opens the other one) Velociraptor: (screech trying to tear them to peaces) Princess Yuna: (force the door to trap it) Velociraptor: (screeching for help) Princess Yuna: My word! Twilight Sparkle (Human): What is it? Princess Yuna: It's calling for help. Twilight Sparkle (Human): Let's get out of here! Velociraptor: (climbs up the door to escape) Yuna and the others ran out of the lab and into the jungle again, The Velociraptor calling the other raptors. Sir Ector: Keep Going! Dipper Pines: We're coming, Sir Ector! Sunburst (Human): Keep Running! Bart Simpson: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!! The Velociraptors begins the chase, The group ran into the herds of dinosaurs and other prehistoric herbivores. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225